Hallowed Shadow
by peach-rum
Summary: I brought fear and darkness to children. Why would the Man in the Moon want me to be a guardian? And what is even harder is that when the children do believe in you, but what they believe is not what you are…you still are not seen. (Jack/OC) (CHAPTER 3 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN)
1. I'm Shadow

Author's note

Hi there my name is Vicky May and I'm 15 and this is my first fanfic! Yay! XD So any way just to let you know English is NOT my first language so sorry for any miss spellings/grammar things.

This is rated M for later chapters and strong words and some other stuff. Well any way I hope you like the story and please review. Flames are welcomed because I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can make better stories later on now any way ON WITH FIC!

I stood on the wooded roof of a random house. My blood red eyes watching over the many, super hero's, princesses, animals, and many different types of movie monsters. Little bodies running from door to door and once they reached a door; they would yell that old tried out phrase I never get sick of hearing. Then their eyes would go wide and sparkle as they got their sweets.

I looked up at the moon; it was full and had a orange color to it. I gave a small chuckle.

"I never know you one for a 'go-with-the-theme-" kind of guy." I said with a small halfhearted grin. The moon would give a small chuckle back.

It was still early and I sill had a lot of work to do. I give a sharp whistle has I jumped from the rooftop and caught a hold of the broomstick that I called for. I did a flip so I was straddling it.

"Let's ride!" I yelled and I took off into the black sky. The cold October breeze flying in my raven hair and my face was protected by my sugar skull mask I always wore. The mark fit my face so well it looked like it was _my_ face. Has if a skilled craftsman hand craved it to match my bones to a T. It fit so well I did not have to have a tie to keep of hold of it; it just rested on my face. I liked it that way too.

I come to a stop and looked down at one street that was full of children. 'There's one." I hissed and jumped from my broom and landed on the earth in front of a "shadow."

But this is Halloween is nothing is what it seems this time of year.

"Where do you think you are going?" I said my voice cold has ice. I hold out my albino white hand and black scythe manifested.

This time of year the veil between our world and the "other" world is open and all the demons, evil, nightmares and fear come out and try to harm he children and some try to make they do bad things like hurt other people.

The vampire-pterodactyl hyped like monster comes out of the shadow. Yellow eyes dripping with puss and long fangs and craws dripping with blood, it's grey body looked like it has been under water fro years. The loud cry that come from it would give Stephen King nightmares.

It lounged at me! "You are going back to hell where you belong you son of a bitch!" I yelled and with one quick slash of my weapon he was gone.

I stood back and looked at again at all the kids having fun. They were safe. But my work is not done tell midnight when the veil is closed again.

I bring fear and horror to children but I also protect them from it. I'm Shadow, Halloween incarnated.


	2. Pickup

(Author's Note: I am like a horror "purest so at the end the werewolves are like the one's from Van Helsing, not the over sized one like from twilight.)

(Jack's Profile)

"This can not be happing!" North yelled in his thick Russian accent.

"How is this possible?" Tooth asked in disbelieve.

"Pitch is back after only seven months he is back!" I yelled in sock and my grip on staff tightens I could not imagine why after such a short amount of time he is back!

"It's the veil mate. He got out and…I don't think Shadow can take me." Bunnymund said trailing off at the end.

"He was waiting for this!" Tooth said looking down. Sandy only nodded to agree.

"Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Sandy mad a Jack-o-Lateran out of sand above his head trying to tell me who she was.

"Yea that's not helping." I said. Just then a bright moonbeam hit the floor of the workshop.

"Oh cranky not again!"

"Another new guardian?" North asked in a low almost whisper like tone.

"Ooh I wonder who it is!" Tooth chirped.

We all stood still as the crystal come up and showed a figure of a girl in a sugar skull mask, hair that come almost to the top of her cleavage with bangs that were pushed to the right side of her face. She was wearing a gothic Lolita style dress.

"Speak of the shelia." Bunnymund said crossing his arms.

"Shadow!" North threw his arms up with joy.

"The Halloween sprite." I said in the voice almost filled with wonder as I looked up at the figure.

"Yes, but she is..." Tooth was looking the right words.

"Dark?" I question. "Sometimes it takes darkness to defeat darkness." North said with a smile.

"But_ today _is Halloween! I don't think she is going to want to hear what we have to say!" I stated in tone that showed I less then cared.

"We have to try." Tooth said.

"So who is going to go and get her?" I asked and all eyes went on me.

"What!?" I asked in a manner saying I did not get that it was going to be me.

"You are going, mate."

"Why don't you go kangaroo?" I hissed and took a step to him.

"Because you are the newest guardian and you can show her the ropes, and the yeti's are scared of her so it has to be you." North said laughing has he help his belly.

"Ok fine, I mean she can't be that bad." I said. I walked out side and called to the wind.

"Take me to her!" I yelled and I was off to meet this Shadow.

A short time later I was in a small town I don't think I been to before. They were kids running around everywhere. A few here and there could see me but I'm not here to have…yet. After I find Shadow I'll play with the kids.

"Ok, Miss. October where can you be hiding?' I ask smirking at my own joke.

Just then a black blur flew past me. A girl went into tree, smacking her in the back sending bark bites flying.

She landed on the ground in a loud thud and she was out cold.

I spun around ready to attack. Then I froze dead in my tracks. Out from the dark comes Pitch.

"Pitch!" I hissed.

"Hello Jack so nice to see you again." He said in an almost purring like fashion.

"We stopped you once we will do it again!" I said and blasted him with ice but he pushed it away like it was nothing.

My eyes went wide. "But how?" I said, my voice low and shaky.

Pitch let out the most evil laugh I ever hard in my life. "My dear Jack, it's all Hallows Eve, the time were darkness and fear has no limit to power. I'm back for good and this time I'm after the girl, who can give me what I need." He said.

"The girl?" I looked behind me to the girl; she was still out cold, wait that has to be Shadow! Ok now I fell like a total idiot.

"You are not going to lay a hand on her Pitch!"

"I must say she did put up a good fight but….."

An overly loud whistle comes from the background. I turn to see Shadow resting her body weight on one arm. She had blood dripping from her forehead and it looked like she just got done fighting a war. I could not see her face, at lest I think it was a mask.

Pitch and I stared at her, the whistle come from her. "Oh what is that supposed to do little girl?" Pitch asked amused.

She gave a smirk and her eyes gave a look of "just wait for it"

"Now would be a good time to get back Snowflake." She said weakly.

"Wait?" I asked not sure what she meant but she raised herself up hold her said were she was also bleeding from.

I heard a low snarl from behind Pitch and I saw gold eyes peering out from the darkness. Then a 6 foot grey werewolf came from out the shadows.

Needless to say I was too scared to move. The beast's back was hunched over; harry knuckles dragging the earth, moonlight white fangs bearing at Pitch. The monster's pointy ears wear bend back on it head. The hair on it back and tail stood straight up. This five inch claws on its hands and feet where an ivory color almost like bone. And this thing stunk! Like a decaying body mixed with wet dog!

Then it let our the most ear shattering howl. I had to cover my ears.

Then I felt myself being pulled back.

"I said get back Jack-Ass!" I looked down into a pair of crimson eyes.

Still dumbstruck from the wolf demon thing I just look back to Pitch was being attack by the werewolf!

He was pinned down with the monster trying to bite at his face. It chopping its teeth every so ofter.

"W…w…w.. !?" I said at this point I had no idea what was going on.

"Come on!" I hear and was being pulled into some unknown dictation.

"What is going?" I ask as I was pulled into an ally way.

" Loup will hold him off." She said then hissed holding her side; she was losing a lot of blood.

I looked at her with sock and question.

'What, Santa has Yetis, why can't I have werewolves?" She asked in almost sarcastic tone then was fainted but I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Well this did not go as planed." I said looking around to make sure it was safe.

I moved her so I was holding her by the waist with my arm and called to the wind to take us back to the pole.

This is going to be interesting to tell the others.


	3. No I can't

(A/N: Ok so I keep coming back and checking and fixing all of my chapters. My cousin from the States is visiting for the holidays and he is checking and fixing the things he see or just keep looking back and I hope you can find the changes he made and help you see any please tell me. Because I have been adding more detail to the chapters too.)

(Shadow's Profile)

_That should be the last of them. I said whipping the sweat from my brow. I heard a small meep coming from my shoulder. I glazed down to see a black widow._

"_Looks like I have a stole away." I giggled and held out my finger and she tickled it. Her name was Rose and was one of the many "creepy things" that came from my realm. Yes all those phobias, spider, snakes, and the dark…it comes from my realm. All those things people (mostly children) are afraid of, it comes from me._

_How? How and why do I bring fear? I hate being the "monster in the closest" that children fear. Why did the Man in the Moon choose me to do this?_

_I looked up at the Moon as if I was going to get an answer._

_I heard a loud hiss. One of my bats landed on may hand. It looked into my eyes. I can communicate with all my creatures threw my mind._

"_What." "No, that can't be" I said breathless in a fearful state. _

_Then I looked up into the eyes of Pitch Black._

"_How did you get out Pitch?" I demanded trying not to sound scared. Imagine me, the bringer of fear scared. Well I can get scared to!_

"_You should know of all the immortals, Shadow, that anything or anyone can get threw the vial on tonight of all nights. I waited for a long fucking time, scene Easter for tonight and to see you, my dear Shadow. And with your powers I will be able to control the demons of the night and take control of the dark. AND FEAR AND NIGHTMARES SHELL RAIN AGAIN!" He said yelling the last part in a power hungry voice._

"_I don't think so, I'm sending you back! This my night!" I said with my scythe in hand. I just hope mine is stronger then his._

"_Or you can join me." He gave me a seductive smirk._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You are nothing but horror and darkness, and together with my nightmares. We could rule the night together." He said and step up to me lifting my chin with his fingers._

_My jaw tighten, my hands were so tight on my weapon, there was blood drawing from them._

_I was dark, I was…evil, I only bring fear and horror to children. But I am nothing, NOTHING like him!_

_My eyes peered at him as if I was looking threw his soul and looks could kill, he would be dead._

"_I may be dark and only bring fear…but….but I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I growled._

"_And what makes you think you are so different from me." I asked smiling and crossing his arms. Still to close for comfort. _

_I stopped and thought…I…I…had nothing. Maybe I was…..NO!_

"_I may be dark but…but I STILL PROTECT THE CHILDREN! I HAVE TO PROTECT FROM YOU…and me," I yelling chocking on all the words and whispering the last part._

_I went at him and attack getting one good cut in. But it did little to no go. He then tried to attack me with his scythe but I dodged it by jumping up and landed on top of the blade. It some were ninja fashion. I then went to slice his head off but he leaded back and pulling his scythe out from under me. I did a flip in the air and landed on my feet and before I could attack him again he took of hold of me. His cold clammy hand was around my neck cutting me off from air. Then next thing I know I was flying and a sharp pain went threw me and every thing went black._

"PITCH!" I yelled and jolted up. My heart felt like it was a racing. I was sweating and my breathing was rugged.

I patted myself down in random places making sure I was alive and it was only a dream…but it was not a dream, it had happened but it felt like something was missing.

I looked around; I was in same weird overly holly-jolly room. There was a huge ass Christmas tree next to the bed with way to many lights on it.

"This better not turn into a nightmare before Christmas special." I said to myself and looked around the room.

"I must be at the north pole, but way?"

That is when it hit me! The guy with blue eyes and white hair…Jack Frost he… he interrupted my fight! Oh my god, Loup! I hope he is ok. What am I saying? Of course Loup is ok. He is my strongest wolf.

I swag my feet over the bed only to have a sharp pain go threw my side. I grabbed my side and flinched in pain.

"Shit!" I hissed. I looked down there was a bandage on my side.

I blushed thinking that someone one saw me with out my clothes, but I was more upset then anything. I never wanted some to see what lay under my black dress. But there is no time for self-pity.

I jumped up from the bed, ignoring the pain. My dress was on a chair next to the tree. Thankfully I still had my under wear one.

I then reached up to touch my face in a panic. And with a sigh of relief I still had my mask on. I never took this off. Not for the past 200 years. I was just scared to I think. I don't know what I really look like and a part of does not want to know. If my faced looked anything like the rest of my body I did not want to see it.

I put my dress back one and look around for Rose but I could not find her.

"No, here could you have gone?" I said while looking under the bed.

"It's looks like up finally up. You felling better shelia?" I hear a think Australian accent and I only knew I person with that. The mother fucking Easter Bunny.

"Why am I here cotton butt?" I glared at him.

"Nice to see you, too Shadow you are as loving as ever I see." Bunnymund said to me in a tone that told me he was not to trill to have me here.

Wow for once we agree. Just then the boor open and the tall, fat Russian come in.

'Oh great.' I thought to myself.

"Shadow!" He said a little bite to jolly for my taste.

'You come and see the others!" He said and took and hand and drugged into a room where the glob of light was.

"Careful mate she is still injured!" I heard Bunnymund call after us.

I stood there in the room with, North, the Tooth fairy, Sandman or Sandy, Bunnymund and Jack all-looking at me.

I have meet them all before one or more occasion –them being less then happy ones-but I never meet Jack tell last night I only heard of him.

I looked up at the glob. Lights flickering and black sand here ad there. I have one these globs in my chamber. But it only shows light for the other immortals. Not one shines for me. Children believe in me but…what they believe is not what I am.

"Pitch." I said in a low growl.

"Yes, that is why you are her Shadow." North said looking at me with kind eyes.

"Why because you think it is my felt he is out! You bring me here to punish me?!" I yelled my guard up. I'm not a very trusting person. In the past 100 years I was always blamed when some remotely dark happened. The last they _saw _Pitch so they did not brother coming to question me.

"No! And you need to calm down, man you just a big a joy." I heard a voice say in jerky manner and my heard turned to the guy with the chilling blue eyes.

"You!" I hissed.

"What about me?"

"You interrupted my fight!"

His face was pure priceless! As if he was wanting me to thank him!

"What?!"

"You heard me! I had him and…" Snowball cut me off.

"I saved your life."

"I'm immortal!"

"Well from the looks of it, you do a sucky job at that!"

"I should have let you become dog food!"

"That THING was not a dog! And I brought you here because the Man in the Moon said so because and I don't know why but you are a nee guardian!"

I was about to kill for calling Loup a thing but his last words left me confused and shocked and I quickly got over it and began to laugh.

"Yea right what is really going on? No let me gauss the hummingbird is pissed that I "gave all the kids cavities." I said smirking and said fairly flew in my face and was only a few inches from my nose.

"Yes you do! You know how bad candy is for your teeth!" She said. This chick and me did not get along at all.

"You now how much business I give you?" I said crossing my arms.

"Ok, lets all try to get along." North said putting his hands up.

"But Jack is right Shadow, you are the new guardian…MUSIC!" North yelled and the elves starting play really annoying music.

'Stop it." I hissed and no one was paying any attention to me.

"Stop!" I said a little louder trying to keep my cool. And still they did not hear me.

"I SAID STOP IT!" I yelled and slammed my foot on the floor and a bust of black energy shot out and sent everyone back a few feet.

"I don't want to be a guardian!" I yelled, I was beyond pissed by know. Me a guardian? Why did the Man in Moon, not tell me himself? Someone…someone like cannot be a guardian. I never heard of a guardian of fear and horror fro children.

Jack got right up in my face. "Look like it or not, and _trust me_I know how you fell. You are a guardian." He said smiling. This son of a bitch was to damn cocky!

I got closer to him. I know at some times I may act weak, but when I pissed. It is like that old saying, Hell have no furry like a woman's wrath.

We where only centimeters apart. "You have five seconds pretty boy, to back away or you are going to know what it fells like to be buried alive with rats and spider feasting on your flesh." I hissed.

He did not move an inch. Ok pretty boy you asked for it. I thought and brought my fist back to punch him but a furry pale caught before I could strike.

"O' right shelia that well do it. And trust me you are not the only one that ever wanted to punch his light out." Bunnymund said letting go of me.

"Look I'm not cut out to be a guardian and I don't want to be." I said and backed up to the balcony.

"Someone like me can't be a guardian." I said in a low sad whisper and jumped from the balcony. Into the frizzed poler air and I heard the others gasp as the run to the balcony.

Then they saw shot straight up, I was on my broom and I stop in the cold air and few stains of my black hair blowing in my face. I then flew off and after a few feet I reached up my sleeve and took a mini jack-o-lantern. I threw it out in front of me it busted and I could see my dark world. I stop just in front of the portal.

"Don't not try to follow or try to find me! You all well regret." I said and flew threw the portal. I could not let them see me cry


	4. I'm going

(A/N: Ok so I decided that the chapter's are going to go back and forth between Jack and Shadows profiles. I hope you all like it so far. I think it is ok for my first fun fic. Lol :3 And I hope you all like Shadow. I am trying not to make her a Mary-Sue. But a girl that try to act strong to hind the fact that she is scared and she's her self as weak but trust be there well be BIG character development threw out the story, but it well take time because I want to grow and earn the development and just out of the blue have it lol well please review thank you-V.M)

(Jack's Profile)

"Is she crazy?" I yelled and watch her jump off the balcony. I saw her go threw her patrol, giving a sigh I waked back to the others.

"What is her problem?" I asked scratching the back of my head. "Some things are better left alone mate." Bunnymund said but stopped then looked up. "But in this case, because Manny called upon her and its our job as fallow guardians to help guide her." He adds.

"So what to we do to help the little...tooth destroyer." Tooth said in rude tone.

"We go after her!." I said but Sand just put his hand up, to tell me to stop.

"What now?' I ask. I was getting frustrated.

"Tooth, do you have her memories?" I ask, I think he we get hold of her memories we might be able to get threw to her easier.

"No, 20 years ago she broke in and took them. Saying no but has the right to see them. But I don't think she even has looked at them." She said as Baby Teeth only nodded.

"Wow, well there goes that idea, well does any have any ideas? We don't have a lot of time." I said looking at the glob more darkness was coming and less lights were showing.

I'm not letting the children, like Jamie and his friends fall into the fear again. I'm getting thou to this girl if it is the last thing I do.

"North." I said with a smirk.

"What Jack, I know that look on your face. You have an idea, what is it?" North asked me.

"That snow glob of yours could it take me to…"

"You WANT to go to the Hallow realm?!" Bunnymund stated. "You really have lost haven't you mate." He give me a weird look.

"No, if we are going to get her to come around to this whole being a guardian thing, and I know what she is going threw."

"You two have more in common then you think." North said.

"Like…" I was leaning on my staff with a playful smile. The more I know going in the better.

"She is second to hold the record to you on the naughty list." North chuckled and stocked his white beard.

Sandy's sand showed a little show and her play with child but no interaction from them.

"You mean he can't be seen?" I thought children believed in Halloween?" I asked.

I know what it fells like, I know it for to long. Now I have to help her and show her that once Pitch is gone she can be seen and that she does belong as a one of us.

"I'm going." I said with out a second thought.

"Jack hold!" Tooth was in front of me, her wings going faster then normal. Was she worried?

"Her world is nothing but fear, are you sure you want to go. She not to find her."

"Well all the more reason to find her." I said with a cocky grin.

"Anybody want to come?" I asked and looking at the others behind me, their faces said it all they were to scare to go.

"I'm going and I'll bring her back, no problem." I said and threw the snow glob and jumped in.

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN MATE!" I heard Bunnymund call after me but I'm going to prove him wrong.

I landed on dirt on the other side of the portal. I looked around this place was…interesting? Who the hell am I kidding this place look like it was straight out of a horror movie!

The sky was black and cloudy. No stars and you could only see have of the moon. The trees were all dead with no leaves. There was a graveyard to my left that looked like it went on forever. Cobwebs and different creepy things where everywhere! Off in the distance I saw this huge black castle. It stood on the edge of a cliff that dropped off about 50 feet in a big body of water. Just looking at her "house" gave me Goosebumps! Oh that thing was haunted; there is no way it could not be.

I herd a something from behind. And being I a place like this that is the last thing I want!

I slowly turned my head to see several pair of yellow eyes looking at me.

"Shit."


	5. Braking Point

I slammed the huge gothic style red door open, so hard that they almost come off the frame. This sent my flack of ravens flawing away scared. I stormed down the stairs as I whipped away the tears of anger and sadness.

Once I reached the bottom of the staircase I walked in my dungeon. I stop ad let out a big scream and starting knocking different things over. I dogged me hands into the stonewalls. My two inch long black fingernails that came to a sharp point witch left long gashes on in the stone.

I was so mad, upset, confused and a few other things I could not think but I was more mad then anything.

"Why me!? I can't be a guardian, this have to be a joke. I do nothing but scare children! I don't not bring hope, wonder, dreams, memories or fun to them! I bring fear, darkness, and horror!" I screamed and sent a chair into the wall.

"That is way I stay away! I do what I can to protect them from demons, monster…and myself." I said and dropped to my knees.

I looked up at the small and only window down here. I glared at them moon. I felt nothing but hate for him.

"You." I hissed. "This is all you fault!" "You made me into this monster, with out so much as a word! All you told that I was Shadow and that I can either be the bringer or protect" "That is it! And that was 216 years ago! And what the hell does that mean!" I shouted tears flowing form my eyes again.

"I asked for help and guidance and all you do is tell the others, the ones children love the ones children believe in! That I'm… me the girl with nothing but darkness and monsters has her family, that I'm new guardian!?"

"Well I'm not going to do it! I spend that last 216 years in the shadows trying to not let them take control of me and that is where I will stay were people are safe from me!"

I was at my braking point. I was alone and I tried to keep myself strong but I could never keep it up for long and now I have lost it.

I screamed but by this time I was so emotionally drained I not talk anymore, I might my loss my voice from all my screaming. My body felt week, to much happened to day. I need to go to bed,

I went to my room in the castle. It was huge and the walls a very dark blue and was set in a Gothic-Victorian-Halloweenish style. I set at my vanity and just stared at my teeth holder thing. That I stolid from Tooth's palace. Well it's _is mine _so is it stilling?

Any way I whipped the last tear from my eyes. I just kept looking at it. I never once opened it. I did not know my memories and I did not want any one else looking at them either. So that's why I took it.

I don't want to know what I did in my past to become what I am today.

I was about to go to bed when I herd the pack howl. They were after something…or someone!

"Fuck!" I said and took off down the hallway and I opened the main door and to only see Jack Frost to me and away from a pack of hungry werewolves.


End file.
